No le cuentes a papá
by Lisa Parker
Summary: No le cuentes a papá, Matthew. Deja que este tabú prohibido quede para siempre entre tú y tu hermano gemelo.


** No le cuentes a papá**

O

O

Matthew arqueó su espalda mientras Alfred lamía su cuello con necesitada pasión. Saboreó su sabor, el sudor salado, avanzando hacia arriba, topándose con los labios rojos, hinchados de besar y mordió ahí, sin un atisbo de consideración hasta que quitó sangre y contento con ello luego de volver a pasar su lengua para limpiar cualquier rastro, se dirigió a las caderas, a aquel lugar sagrado que amaba con locura de su hermano gemelo, que respondió con un maullido alto y la contracción de sus piernas delgadas, largas, crecidas para ello. Alfred pasó sus manos delineando las curvas de Matthew, rasguñando el hueso de la cadera que sobresale y masajeando las nalgas porque Dios, adora aquel cuerpo, y se pregunta por qué el suyo no es como el de él. Por qué el vientre de Matt es plano, por qué su cintura es angosta y por qué tiene esa almohadilla de grasa suave en los muslos que Alfred cree los hombres no deberían tener, pero no importa, ama absolutamente la figura de Matthew porque, a pesar de ser su gemelo, no es idéntico y nadie podría quitarle nunca el placer y la satisfacción de poseer un cuerpo tan distinto al propio y unirse con quién era el que estaba al otro lado de su espejo.

- Alfie… -presionó las uñas largas contra la espalda blanca del mayor de los gemelos, con fuerza, con desesperación; obtuvo un jadeo ronco del otro y sus ojos de inmediato se fueron elevando, hasta chocar con el techo- Lo siento.

- No lo hagas. Planeo andar desnudo por la casa y tú sabes que las marcas se notarán.

Matthew no pudo evitar reír por la idiotez de su hermano, acomodándose en el espacio pequeño entre su cama y el cuerpo de Alfred. Con timidez bajó la mano hasta hacer que sus dos miembros se rozaran juntos en un vaivén de emociones y sensaciones tan indescriptibles, porque siente como si fuesen exactamente un solo cuerpo que se mueve contra la corriente, errante, o que no pueden estar más unidos de lo que su conexión mental y espiritual ya profesa mientras bailan en esa cama graciosa, hecha jirones y con las luces apagadas, aguardando el momento de llegar a convertirse en una sola capa de piel movediza, alejada de todo lo mundano, lo terrenal, para internarse en la zona delineada por un pueblo entero como lo prohíbo, lo profano, lo libertino, lo que ellos jamás deberían cruzar, y, sin embargo, sienten felices todo pecado y calumnias que pudiesen cargar por hacer esto que es más como un veneno para el alma.

Un quejido. Todo lo que Matthew pudo entregar fue un gimoteo entrecortado y sus ojos casi abiertos, de ese color violeta como los atardeceres y Alfred no puede evitar preguntarse de dónde ha quitado unos ojos tan maravillosos, porque, ciertamente, los suyos parecen los de un vagabundo herido en comparación a la luminosidad que desprenden los de Matthew cada vez que él sonríe. Y entierra la nariz en su cabello que huele a maple, suspirando el hedor suave de los delicados mechones rubios que están tan cuidados y por quién sea, ¿dónde ha tomado lugar esta perfección? ¿Es él merecedor de observar tales facciones que no dan tregua al latido frenético de su corazón? ¿Del movimiento patético de sus extremidades queriendo tocar y sentir y alcanzar y tener un poco, sólo un poco más de él? En cuánto se ha convertido el dolor en su corazón y en cuánto va a pagarlo son cuestiones triviales ya en la cabeza de Alfred. No importa si tiene que pagar esto, porque esto será para siempre.

Y ninguno sabía qué significaba para siempre, pero pensaron que debía ser algo suave y cálido, como sus pechos rozando vibrantes en cada toque íntimo de la piel pálida.

- Puedo sentir lo caliente que estás –dice, lento, blando, al aire, fijando su boca sobre la de Matthew y lo que recibe es un beso con cobardía y los pómulos rojos y su cuello es presa de los brazos delgados y delicados y oh, Alfred responde, él responde mientras separa las piernas de su gemelo y Matt abre los ojos y la boca, todo hinchado y colorado. A través de un calor asfixiante y aires de tormenta, Alfred detiene sus acciones para hacer que el recuerdo de las caricias anteriores sean una presencia real, desnuda y tangible y Mattie, el pequeño Mattie pide con voz de hilo que vuelva a tocarle, le dice: ¡Cariño! Y ¡Abrázame! Con nada más que sus pestañas de mariposa agitándose contra las mejillas, pero… ¡Oh, oh…! Sus brazos en torno a su cuello, sus pezones erguidos contra los propios, su boca, sus labios, sus labios… La eternidad estaba en sus labios y sus ojos. Matthew… ¡No, no, no! Alfred se aleja de un salto. Cariño, si tú me deseas, ¿por qué no lo dices?

- ¿Qué pasa?

No hay respuesta, las respuestas son innecesarias. Un abrazo apretado, caluroso, con un rugido de excitación y delicia se presentó convergente hacia el centro magnético de atracción, justo contra el lugar donde duele todo el tiempo que se frotan juntos, todo el tiempo que Alfred se hace espacio entre el interior lleno de ardor de Matthew, que quema sin poder evitarlo. El dolor es un horror que fascina.

¡Quema! ¡Oh, la carne quema!

Alfred rechinó los dientes, Matthew ayudó con sus piernas y se deslizó una y otra y otra vez contra él y su pequeña parte trasera y pensó que fácilmente el mayor podría estar dentro y lo necesitaba más que nada ahora, como un descanso, un escape primitivo de la realidad agarrado de la mano de Alfred y él le contesta inundándose en su boca, sólo para encontrar paz. Además, el mejor de los descansos es el sueño y a menudo se busca.

- Conmigo. Para siempre.

- Para… para siempre.

Y Matthew lo dice temblando, porque él le teme torpemente a la muerte que le separará de su gemelo, que es la misma cosa.

Fue el más dulce mantra que Alfred hubiese escuchado jamás.

Y aprovechando la debilidad del de ojos azules, Mattie cambió las posiciones. Sonriendo con satisfacción, avanzando lentamente sobre él y besando su mandíbula y entonces Alfred pudo estremecerse y disfrutar de la vista preciosa y cada una de las caricias en su cuerpo. Los arañazos le escocían y parecía que pronto se convertirían en cortes sangrantes, y quiso sollozar, pero no sollozar por el dolor, sino porque no estaba solo, porque se sentía arrojado a aquel mundo esquelético de rocas color luna. Intentar describir las sensaciones que Matthew le provocaba era un desafío imposible.

- Estoy arriba –susurró su otra mitad y Alfred parpadeó sin entender. Finalmente, cuando lo comprendió, Matthew ya le había despojado de sus pantalones y se movía sensual sobre sus piernas, excitando, contorneando, mofándose de él a través de su desesperación y su remordimiento.

- Mierda, no. –gimió. Matt descendió un poco sobre la oreja de su hermano y luego deslizó su lengua, repitiendo lo que Alfred había hecho con él hace algunos momentos. Aprovechó de pasar la mano por cada curva de su rostro, por el perímetro de sus pómulos y por su pecho que late desenfrenado y sonríe.

- No seas tonto, Alfie. –comenta acomodándose sobre él, haciendo que su columna se convierta en un arco y sus muslos rocen lo más posible los de color leche de Alfred, empujando un poco hacia abajo, siempre hacia abajo- Quiero montarte.

Y Alfred suspira aliviado, gruñendo contra la sensación del trasero de Matthew frotándose contra su dura erección. Era tan corta y pequeña la distancia entre sentirse uno y saberse dos, que se sintió impotente y deseó más que nada rasgar las piernas de su hermano, abrirlas y acomodarle y le importa un carajo que no esté preparado, Matt puede soportar el dolor. Es Alfred quien no puede soportar un minuto más el deseo caluroso de penetrar a su gemelo.

- Dios –murmura, acariciando con su nariz el pecho de Matthew, casi ronroneando. Cierra los ojos disfrutando de todo esto, esa sensación de calor que le rodea, Alfred no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo- Te amo…

- Te amo –contestó Matt, sus ojos chispearon a medida que mecía sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás sobre Alfred. Su gemelo le tomó de la cintura, poniéndolo más cerca y oliendo su cuello. Ama absolutamente cómo huele Matthew.- Alfred… Alfred.

- ¿Sí? –pregunta, sin más. Mira toda la extensión del cuerpo de su hermano cuando se inclina hacia atrás y vuelve a enderezarse, recuperando su hermosa postura e impecable presencia. Es tan injusta la manera en que él ha obtenido todo lo bueno.

- Te amo. Mucho. Mucho.

Y Matthew se inclinó para darle un beso abrazador. Ser besado por Matt era como ser golpeado por una fuerte ola, se sentía cubierto de agua sin escapatoria y como si no pudiera respirar. Iba a ahogarse, pero ahogarse en Matthew estaba bien.

Alfred cerró los ojos otra vez, dejándose ir en las sensaciones infinitas de la piel de su hermano. Rememoró en su cabeza cada experiencia, cada episodio trágico en su vida sin concluir, cada noche fría que pasaba cogido de la mano de Matthew, escondidos en el armario de la habitación que en ese entonces compartían, ayudándose el uno al otro, evitando oír los gritos de papá. Alfred había jurado recordar, había jurado reparar incesantemente. Y allí estaba, siendo opacado por los gemidos suaves que se escapan de los labios rosas, y así, despacio, despacio, era feliz.

Así que se dejó ir por algunos momentos, lejos de esa cama. Las imágenes en su mente eran difusas, difíciles de interpretar, como en una pesadilla. Y las sensaciones que experimentaban eran extrañas y ellas se convirtieron en decenas, y las decenas en centenas, no estaba muy seguro. Todo lo que supo cuando despertó era que su hombría estaba siendo lubricada por la lengua prodigiosa de su gemelo y que eso se sentía jodidamente bien.

- ¿Alfred? Alfie, ¿estás listo?

- _Please_ –suplica, incorporándose, posando una mano en las caderas que tiene encima.

Matthew cerró los ojos, echando la cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que se penetraba a sí mismo y no pudo detener el quejido armonioso y sensual, lo más erótico que Alfred ha escuchado, cuando su mismo interior se ensancha para recibir a su hermano. Y todo esto repercute en el mayor, que aprieta su mandíbula y deja escapar un respiro, como si estuviese comprimido en una caja de seis caras. Esta vez, el látigo cayó sobre sus propios hombros y no hizo nada más que observar a Matthew sobre él, moverse con las manos en su pecho en un sinfín de sensaciones bizarras, danzando un baile desconocido, un contorneo exquisito y sexual del cuál él era parte, y parece que todo a su alrededor se cae y no le importa en absoluto, porque tiene refugio dentro de Matthew.

Ambos permanecen grandes instancias en silencio, quizá no tienen más que decir. Tal vez las acciones, el sube y baja de Matt y los apretones que seguro dejaran marcas de parte de Alfred en sus caderas, son suficiente. Todo así va bien y el de ojos violetas sonríe vagamente, perdido en el paraíso del pecado inmoral.

- Esta es la única cosa, Alfie… -el habla se le corta. Se queda sin hacer nada, sujeto de impulso y rozando con su entrada la punta del pene de su hermano. Alfred está nervioso, inquieto, quiere seguir siendo devorado por las piernas de Matthew, pero él se abstiene- La única cosa que tiene sentido.

Y se deja caer. Y Alfred grita.

El grito no era exactamente lo que le hubiese gustado contestar, pero era suficiente esta vez para mantener el ardor en sus cuerpos, realmente, tenía muchas palabras que decir, pero su boca no cooperaba y su lengua se atascaba cada vez que intentaba decir algo.

El calor quema, quema, quema, se siente tan bien.

Las contracciones y los saltos, y los gemidos y los temblores, los escalofríos, todo es perfecto. Todo es sublime, complicado, celestial; pueden estar pisando el infierno, pero nada más que hacer el amor se siente como el cielo, y a pesar de que es prohibido, de que las paredes son débiles y, quién sabe, tal vez Arthur es consiente de todo y los está escuchando ahora y entonces su destino será muy miserable; pero no importa, no ahora, cuando todo lo que puede ver es a Matthew pegando saltitos contra su ingle con las gotas de sudor resbalando por su cuello y lo más íntimo en él se siente como nunca antes.

Alfred reclama su derecho de ser desgraciado.

Porque las maravillas del mundo que comparte tan privadamente con su hermano no acaban.

Ojalá jamás acaben. Alfred quiere que nunca acaben.

Un grito, un golpe, un descuidado ritmo, desordenado, quejumbroso, casi atrapante. Las cosas acaban de esta manera.

- Shh –susurra Alfred con un dedo contra sus labios y una sonrisa media extraña. Matthew cae a su lado, exhausto y su pecho sube y baja, sube y baja, casi parece que Alfred puede ver cómo late su corazón. Y no encuentra más opción que abrazarle y recostarse sobre él. Matt huele a sudor y está pegajoso, y el pegamento hace que Alfred muera a su lado.

- Tengo que irme –es lo que dice simplemente Matthew, bostezando. Alfred no puede evitar volver a llevarlo a la cama cuando el menor hace el intento de ponerse de pie.

- No, no te vayas.

- ¿Qué si papá viene y nos descubre?

- ¿Qué importa?

Suena desafiante y eso entristece al otro. No hace más que acabar de alejarse y vestirse, mirando por la ventana que tiene las cortinas entreabiertas y deja ver los pequeños rayos de sol que inundan la habitación. Siente algo de pena, sentimientos de melancolía, desea ir y volver para dormirse con Alfred lo que resta de noche, pero sabe que eso es imposible. ¿Qué pasaría si Arthur entrara de improviso y los viera así? Desnudos, empapados, enredados… Las cosas irían muy mal y Matthew ya no tiene deseos de luchar y de pronto se pregunta, ¿a dónde ha ido toda esa excitación morbosa al esconderse de lo prohibido? Parece haberse esfumado en miles de partículas que Matthew no puede ver y eso pesa. Pesa y duele.

Esto duele como hielo quebradizo cayendo contra su propio corazón.

- Mattie…

Se da la vuelta, su cabello largo y húmedo le roza las mejillas y pregunta sin decir nada, pero con los ojos muy abiertos. Alfred acaba de acolchar las almohadas y le mira desde la cama, sonriendo con la mueca más deseable que Matthew ha visto jamás, sobre todo, por la dilatación en sus pupilas. ¿Acaso aún está excitado?

- ¿Qué?

Alfred sonríe y se lleva el dedo índice hasta el labio, otra vez y musita con mucha suavidad:

- No le cuentes a papá.

Matthew imita la mueca.

Sale de la habitación dejando tras su paso un olor persistente a sudor perlado, a colonia de bebé y sus piernas y caderas se contornean graciosas, a un lado, al otro, a la derecha, a la izquierda, y otra vez a la derecha…


End file.
